Mother
by fire at winter
Summary: Antara Gaara dan ibunya di hari ibu.


Warning: Semi canon, OOC (always), Minim dialog,  
dll.  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**MOTHER**

_Ibu. Seseorang yang sangat penting di kehidupan setiap manusia, tanpa ibu, tidak akan ada seorang anak, tanpa mengurangi petingnya ayah juga. Ibu mengandung selama sembilan bulan, menyusui, lalu membesarkan anaknya dengan kasih sayang. Tidak lupa ibu juga selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya, ibu juga yang menentukan baik buruknya sebuah keluarga, jika di sebuah keluarga mempunyai ibu yang baik maka akan tercipta sebuah keluarga yang harmonis, begitupun sebaliknya. Ibu juga seseorang yang berpengaruh dalam kesuksesan seorang ayah, karena dibalik lelaki hebat ada wanita yang hebat. Ibu, betapa kau sangat berarti._

Gaara tersenyum setelah selesai membaca kartu ucapan selamat hari ibu yang diberikan seorang Jounin beberapa saat yang lalu, meskipun dia bukan seorang ibu dia setuju dengan tulisan yang ada di kartu berwarna biru muda itu. Sekilas diliriknya foto wanita cantik yang ada di meja kerjanya, Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Ibu," gumamnya.

Gaara lalu memasukkan kartu ucapan selamat hari ibu tadi ke tasnya, nanti kalau sudah pulang dia akan memberikan kartu itu ke ibunya. Gaara memutar kursi Kazekage-nya hingga menatap pemandangan Suna yang sudah malam, seperti biasa Suna diliputi dengan pasir dan agak berangin saat malam. Gaara memejamkan mata dan bersandar di kursinya, dia mengingat-ingat wajah ibunya di rumah, pasti sekarang ibunya sedang menunggunya atau sedang bersantai menonton televisi. Ya, pasti sedang menonton televisi karena jam-jam sekarang ini sinetron kesukaan ibunya sedang tayang, Gaara sering merasa kesal kalau ibunya sudah menonton sinetron yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu, pasti ibunya seakan lupa dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya kalau sudah menonton sinetron yang tayang setiap hari itu. Tapi Gaara tidak bisa mengeluh karena apapun yang membuat ibunya bahagia pasti Gaara juga ikut bahagia.

Gaara kembali tersenyum.

Gaara teringat dengan kartu yang tadi dibacanya, ibu adalah seorang yang sangat penting dalam kehidupan seorang manusia, ibu mengandung, menyusui, dan membesarkan anaknya dengan kasih sayang. Gaara masih ingat betapa bahagianya ibunya waktu tahu kalau akan mempunyai seorang anak. Meskipun sering ibunya kesakitan dengan perutnya yang membesar, ibunya tetap tersenyum. Gaara juga masih ingat perjuangan ibunya ketika melahirkan bayinya, rasanya Gaara ingin menggantikan ibunya agar Gaara tidak melihat lagi wajah cantik ibunya yang kelihatan sangat kesakitan. Tetapi setelah ibunya melihat anaknya yang sudah lahir, ibunya seperti tidak pernah merasa kesakitan sebelumnya, ibunya tersenyum penuh haru saat menggendong bayi kecilnya yang lahir dengan sehat. Gaara semakin takjub dengan ibunya saat setiap malam ibunya selalu rela bangun hanya demi menyusui atau menenangkan anaknya yang bangun dan menangis, bahkan tidak hanya satu kali ibunya tidak tidur saat malam hanya untuk menenangkan anaknya dan menjaganya sampai pagi. Meskipun kadang-kadang anaknya rewel tidak mau makan atau hanya ingin bermain saja, ibunya tetap sabar mengasuh anaknya dan tidak pernah mengeluh walau ibunya sering capek hanya demi menjaga anaknya.

Ibunya juga selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarga, ibunya selalu masih sempat membersihkan rumah dan memasak meskipun ibunya sibuk menjaga anaknya. Dan masakan ibunya selalu enak, pikir Gaara. Tiba-tiba Gaara merasa lapar hanya dengan memikirkan masakan ibunya. Ibunya juga masih sempat mengantarkan makan siang Gaara ke kantor Kazekage, kadang-kadang ibunya datang bersama anaknya atau kalau anaknya sedang tidur siang, ibunya datang sendiri. Dan setelah memakan bekal makan siang yang diantarkan ibunya Gaara pasti selalu merasa bersemangat lagi dalam menjalankan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang kadang-kadang membuatnya bosan itu.

Ibu juga berpengaruh terhadap kesuksesan seorang ayah, karena dibalik lelaki hebat ada wanita hebat. Gaara merasa kalimat inilah yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan ibunya. Sebagai seorang Kazekage, seorang pemimpin yang memimpin sebuah Desa besar, pasti selalu ada masalah yang menimpanya, masalah kacil maupun masalah besar. Dan tanpa dukungan ibunya yang tiada henti Gaara tidak tahu akan seperti apa dirinya. Berkat dukungan ibunya itulah Gaara bisa memimpin Suna sehingga Sunagakure bisa menjadi desa penyelenggara ujian Chunin tahun lalu dan sukses besar. Dan banyaknya pendatang dari desa lain ke Suna serta masyarakat Suna yang saling melindungi satu sama lain menandakan kalau Gaara benar-benar sukses menjadi seorang Kazekage yang sudah berjalan selama enam tahun.

Tiba-tiba Gaara merasa sangat rindu kepada ibunya, maka cepat-cepat Gaara memasukkan berkas-berkas yang tadi dikerjakannya dan memasukkannya asal-asalan ke laci yang ada di mejanya. Gaara sudah mau beranjak dari duduknya dan tidak jadi karena ada suara ketukan di pintu kantornya.

"Masuk." suruh Gaara, dia kembali duduk.

Ternyata kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou.

"Kau sudah mau pulang ya Gaara?" tanya Temari.

"Ada apa?" Gaara sudah tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi, dia sudah sangat rindu dengan ibunya di rumah dan ingin cepat pulang.

"Gaara, kau tidak ingin ikut ke rumahku? Hari ini ulang tahunku loh, dan aku akan mengadakan pesta. Orang-orang juga bakal banyak yang datang," kata Kankurou, dia tahu Gaara tidak ingin diajak berbasi-basi, jadi dia langsung memberitahu Gaara maksud kedatangannya ke kantor Kazekage.

"Tidak, maaf, ibuku sudah menungguku di rumah." kata Gaara sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Gaara sudah mencapai pintu dan akan membukanya sebelum dia membalikkan badan, "Oh, selamat ulang tahun Kankurou." Dan menghilanglah Gaara meninggalkan Temari dan Kankurou yang saling berpandangan heran.

"Ibu?" tanya Temari ke Kankurou.

.

Gaara sudah mencapai rumahnya dalam sekejap dan mengetuk pintu, seperti harapannya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa lalu muncullah seorang wanita cantik setelah pintu terbuka.

"Gaara-sama, selamat datang!"

"Aku pulang." Gaara tersenyum.

"Gaara-sama sudah makan? Aku sudah membuat makan malam spesial khusus untuk Gaara-sama," Gaara yang tangannya ditarik hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti ibunya masuk ke ruang makan mereka. Disana sudah terdapat berbagai macam makanan yang katanya disediakan spesial untuk Gaara.

"Hari ini ulang tahun Kankurou-niisama kan? Aku tau Gaara-sama pasti tidak ingin ikut pesta ulang tahunnya Kankurou-niisama jadi aku sengaja membuatkan makan malam spesial agar Gaara-sama bisa berpesta sendiri di rumah," Gaara hanya mengawasi saat ibunya mengambilkan berbagai macam makanan yang ada di meja makannya.

Gaara telah selesai makan malam dan sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia kenyang sekali tadi, ibunya benar-benar menyuruhnya untuk memakan semua makanan yang dimasaknya, meskipun begitu Gaara tetap bahagia bisa menikmati makan malam dengan ibunya.

"Gaara-sama?" ibunya melongokkan kepalanya ke kamar, dia mau mengecek Gaara sudah tidur atau belum.

"Kemari," perintah Gaara.

Setelah ibunya sudah duduk di ranjang di samping Gaara, Gaara lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya. Seperti biasa, ibunya lalu membelai-belai rambut merah Gaara.

"Selamat hari ibu. Terima kasih atas semuanya." Gaara lalu memejamkan matanya. "Ibu."

.

.

"Ibu?" Temari bertanya ke Kankurou.

"Yaah, kau tau Gaara sudah menganggap istrinya sebagai ibunya." kata Kankurou memberi tahu Temari.

"Matsuri?" Temari bertanya lagi.

"Iya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Matsuri memang agak mirip dengan ibu sih," kata Kankurou menerawang.

"Iya juga." kata Temari setuju dengan adiknya. "Yaah, kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Gaara, mungkin dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang ibu dari diri Matsuri." kata Temari, Kankurou hanya mengangguk.

.

Gaara memang tidak pernah bisa sempat bertemu dengan ibunya, dia hanya tahu bagaimana ibunya lewat foto. Gaara juga hanya tahu bagaimana ibunya dari cerita-cerita yang diceritakan Temari dan Kankurou. Sebelumnya Gaara tidak tahu bagaimana pentingnya seorang ibu, dia hanya tahu kalau ibu itu sangat penting dari, lagi-lagi, cerita-cerita Temari dan Kankurou. Tapi semua berubah saat Gaara mengenal Matsuri, mantan muridnya yang kebetulan mempunyai kemiripan dengan ibunya. Gaara tidak tahu bagaimana ibunya sebenarnya, tapi dari cerita yang didengarnya dari orang-orang yang mengenal ibunya Gaara menganggap kalau Matsuri seperti ibunya. Dari Matsuri yang sabar menjaga dan mendidik anak mereka, Matsuri yang selalu memasakannya makan siang dan mengantarkannya secara langsung ke kantornya, atau Matsuri yang selalu mendukungnya atau menghiburnya kalau Gaara sedang ada masalah berkaitan dengan jabatannya sebagai Kazekage. Ibunya juga mempunyai seorang suami Kazekage dan Gaara bisa membayangkan bagaimana ibunya selalu mendampingi ayahnya seperti Matsuri yang selalu mendampinginya.

Dan dari Matsuri lah Gaara akhirnya bisa tahu bagaimana pentingnya seorang ibu bagi kehidupan manusia.

"Terima kasih, Ibu."

**SELESAI**

.

.

A/N: Matsuri mirip banget sama Karura! Itu misalnya kalo Gaara beneran sama Matsuri jadinya kayak couple YondaimaeKazekagexKarura terulang kembali gitu sih, Gaara kan juga mirip sama bapaknya. Sebenarnya aku nggak begitu peduli sih sama Gaara atau Gaara mau dipasangin sama siapa, tapi setelah baca-baca AntiMatsuri/MatsuriHater/AntiGaaMatsu aku jadi suka banget sama GaaMatsu, yeaaahh! Hidup GaaMatsu!

Dan cerita ini sebenernya terinspirasi sama John Lennon, dia kan kayak udah nganggap istrinya sebagai ibunya, maka dari situ jadilah cerita aneh ini..  
Emm... sebenarnya mau di publish waktu hari ibu, tapi hari ibu itu kayak... masih lama bangeeett! Dan idenya udah mulai bermunculan sekarang, jadi daripada gelisah nggak bisa tidur mending di publish hari ini aja deh.

Any review?

P.S: Anggap aja ulang tahunnya Kankurou itu pas hari ibu ya?


End file.
